


don't let the doctor in

by aphrodite_mine



Category: The Uninvited
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine





	don't let the doctor in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majesdane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesdane/gifts).



Her scars itch.

–

Alex is warm, next to her, where the sun has sunken in to her smooth skin, in the space between swim suit lines. She traces her sister’s spine — white, tan — like tea with honey, white — counting each bump as she goes. It’s like a prayer. Alex shifts a little, in her sleep and Anna is immediately pressed to her, whispering something, some memory, into her ear. She forgets about everything else when they’re like this. Some sort of echo chamber, in her bedroom, where no one else exists.

–

She wakes up, picks the blonde hair from her pillow.

She cries to Alex in her sleep, hear’s the gentle chiming of bells, and then a velvet voice after, saying “You’ve got stop this, Anna.” A hand against her throat.


End file.
